Fallen
by Slash Mistress
Summary: Piper doesn't know how to get over Leo but the girl of her dreams is about to surprise her. Yes this is a ff fic. Please R&R!


Title: Fallen  
  
Author: Mel M./Misty AKA SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
  
Archive: The Realm, others (if you ask nicely)  
  
Pairing: Piper/Other (original character)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Charmed or anything attached to the show/characters and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic.  
  
Comments: This is my first ever Charmed fic so please be gentle. I'd like to thank my gal pal Brandye, my muses and everyone else who's inspired me to write this fic. I love you all! And remember, I need feedback so FEED ME! Enjoy!  
  
Fallen  
  
"I think that's the last of it. Are you sure you're ok with me moving back in?" she mused, setting down the box in her arms.  
  
"Absolutely. You'll be closer in case we need you and it's good to have you home. At least now the calls won't be long distance or magical. Besides, I always told you if you wanted to come back there was a room waiting for you," her older sibling reminded as the third orbed the last of the boxes upstairs.  
  
In a whirlwind of glowing blue shimmers he appeared, his features serious and worry ridden. "Sorry to break up the reunion but there's a new demon. Her name's Vindel. I think Wyatt's in danger."  
  
"Well then we'll just have to stop her. So, why does she want him?" Piper asked calmly as Paige orbed in.  
  
"The Elders don't know anything about her and I think she's from the future. If she is then she's part of a clan. They call themselves the Knights of Redemption. She was their leader in my future. She must want him now so she can raise him to serve her," he replied as he paced.  
  
"Chris, chill out. She's not getting her mitts on my nephew. How do we vanquish her?" Phoebe probed, knowing he wasn't telling them everything.  
  
"I don't know and neither do the Elders. You all have to be careful. She has very unpredictable powers," he replied, still pacing.  
  
"Ok, would you stop the pacing. You're making me nervous. Stop worrying so much. We're the Charmed Ones, we'll get her," Paige assured.  
  
"What happens if you're too late?" he sneered, realizing none of them were getting the picture.  
  
"He's my son and I'll do the worrying. Is there something you're not telling us about this Vindel demon?" Piper accused.  
  
"You know what? Nevermind. Just stop her, for Wyatt's sake," he growled, orbing in a tiff.  
  
"I wonder what that was about," Phoebe sighed, sitting on the couch.  
  
"I don't know. I get the feeling he knows more than he's telling us," Paige replied, watching Piper jot something down.  
  
"Doesn't he always? Well, sorry ladies but I have to go to the club," Piper announced, grabbing her purse.  
  
"I thought we were gonna spend some time together tonight. You know, sister time?" Phoebe pouted.  
  
"Oh crap! I'm really sorry honey but tonight's a big night. Garbage is playing and Sam needs me there. We're gonna be swamped," the eldest sister pled, taking her jacket. Grabbing Wyatt and a few of his toys, she headed out.   
  
Phoebe eyed Paige. "You gonna ditch me too?"  
  
"Sorry Phoebs. I'll be back later, ok? We can hang out," she replied apologetically.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you then."  
  
That night at P3. . .  
  
Soft melodies of realism, cynicism and tragedy flowed through the packed house, the stench of heat lingering as the air kicked on. The sea of flesh began to melt away in small groups as they panted and stumbled thirstily toward the bar. Through the mass they drew closer, silent with fear hanging on every breath. Arriving at the bar they sat together, waving for another to join them.  
  
Blonde splashed against cream skin as her piercing sapphires peered at the two. Her plush lips curled into a knowing smile as she leaned over and whispered to her fellow tenderess. "You're being summoned oh great one."  
  
The other flung her dark mane over her shoulder and raised an eye toward those who beckoned. Dark pools became faint in the smoky air. She could taste fear in the back of her throat as she met the blonde's gaze. "Get this one any drink on the house. And tell her I'll be back."  
  
Strands of gold bounced as she nodded, turning toward her best friend as the brunette worked her way down to the only familiar faces in the place. "Hey, what's up?" she mused, attempting to sound far from worried.  
  
"They attacked me at home. Thankfully Paige was there. Otherwise I'd be a vegetable about now," a timid, slightly shaken voice sighed.  
  
"How do we vanquish them?" the tenderess demanded gently, easing the pad of her thumb along the other woman's arm.  
  
"No luck with the book so we don't know," Phoebe admitted, disappointment singeing her tongue.  
  
"Where's Chris?" the eldest questioned.  
  
"Not answering. Neither is Leo for that matter. It's definitely not a good sign," Paige answered honestly.  
  
"How many are we dealing with?" Piper grumbled miserably.  
  
"We know of at least two but they were minions. They were following orders. It must be that demon Chris was telling us about," Phoebe murmured so nobody around them could hear.  
  
"We did nail one of them with a tracer," Paige added with a grin.  
  
"I get the picture. I have to let Sam know I'm leaving so I'll meet you guys out front," the eldest Charmed One ordered, shooing them away from the bar.  
  
Searching, it only took her a moment to spot the blonde woman chatting with her guest. She drew her hand to the woman's shoulder and tapped gently while whispering, "Sammy sweetie, do you think you can handle the bar for a little while?"  
  
"Sure thing boss but what about Wyatt? I'm not that good," Sam teased lightheartedly.  
  
"I could watch the little man," another voice volunteered.  
  
Piper turned her head to find her guest smiling. They hadn't met so long ago but they had become friends very easily. She hadn't mentioned it to her sisters but they would meet her in time. She pondered for a second then softly challenged, "are you sure?"  
  
"Of course. I've heard so much about him, I wouldn't mind at all. Besides, he has both me and Sam to keep an eye on him," a woman with spiked blood red hair and searing jade eyes replied.   
  
The owner nodded and waved the woman into the bar area. The woman stared down at the innocent hell angel a Charmed One had graced the world with. His steel gaze was playful and absent of merciless rage or ill will. Pools of mercury settled on emerald and a squeal of pure delight escaped his throat. "I think he likes you," his mother laughed softly.  
  
"I think I'm a little too old for him," the woman snickered.  
  
"Thanks for watching him, I've gotta run. His bag is under the counter if he needs it. I'll be back as soon a I can," the witch yelled as she vanished into the pit of melding flesh.  
  
An hour later in an alley. . .  
  
"So. . .who was that hot guy you were talking to when we first got to the club," the youngest witch prodded.  
  
"Correction Miss Paige, that 'hot guy' you're referring to is actually a woman named Mystic. She's Sam's best friend," the wiser explained.  
  
"Sam your bartender? And how do you know that Mystic's a woman?" Phoebe debated.  
  
"Yes, my bartender. And I know Mystic's a woman because her and Sam were roommates at an ALL GIRLS college. Why the sudden interest?" Piper sneered, anxiety creeping up on her senses.  
  
"Just wondering," Phoebe retreated. She would harass her later.  
  
Forms appeared in darkness, their gleaming yellow eyes aimed at the three. The humans watched as the animals circled them. They moved in, blood lust pounding in their chests. Their magic met, clashing like the shrill cry of a child with a scraped knee. All of them were now airborne, landing roughly on the cement. One demon blindly attacked before they all scampered off like frightened mice.  
  
A howl of pain echoed in the night as she fell. The other two knelt beside her, cooing to calm her. The eldest caught her breath then instructed sternly, "Phoebe, get her home. I'll meet you there in half an hour."  
  
Ten minutes later. . .  
  
She eased into the crowd, squeezing into the tending area. To most her eyes appeared calm yet behind the mask she was frantic. Packing her son's belongings, she waved the blonde over and spoke softly to the redhead. "Thanks for watching him Mystic."  
  
Mystic nodded, whispering worriedly, "he was an angel. Are you alright? You seem a little jumpy."  
  
"I'm fine, really," the brunette replied as the tenderess arrived. "Sam, could you close up?"  
  
Sam sighed dramatically before speaking. "I guess. Give your sisters my best."  
  
"I will," Piper agreed, grabbing everything she needed.  
  
"Piper, if you ever need me to watch him for you again, or for anything else, just give me a holler. Here's my card, cell's on the back," Mystic murmured as she offered a piece of herself she hadn't shared since they'd met.  
  
At first the witch was surprised. She'd known Mystic about as long as she'd known Sam and not once, before that night, had they exchanged more than conversation. Perhaps this was what it was like to have friends. She took the offering, then turned to walk away. As she headed for the door she looked back and yelled, "thanks, have a good night."  
  
Twenty minutes later at the Halliwell residence. . .  
  
The eldest sister hurried in as shimmers of blue followed behind her. She didn't stop until she was in the middle of the living room where she set her son, and his bags, down. Watching Leo walk in her eyes narrowed as she nagged impatiently, "Took you long enough."  
  
He let out a heavy breath, bowing his head. "I can't find Chris. We think he might be out looking for something and doesn't want to be found. We just have to wait until he surfaces."  
  
"What did the other Elders say about Paige?" Phoebe muttered helplessly.  
  
"What's wrong with Paige?" Piper demanded before he could reply.  
  
"She's been poisoned. We're working on something now. The shirt didn't have enough to test so unless we can get a good sample we really can't help," the Elder confessed, feeling even more helpless than the sisters.  
  
"Why? Can't you just heal her?" the eldest sneered, worry coursing through her system.  
  
"I can't. I've already tried. When I did, it tried to killed me," he explained.  
  
"Then lets hit the Book of Shadows. We have to reverse this before it gets worse," Piper announced, leading the others upstairs.  
  
In the underworld. . .  
  
A hood of the finest velvet cloaked a delicate creature though she was far from brittle. Such innocence masked a skewed psyche, a twisted web of deranged realities and concepts. It moved closer to the deformed demon, smelling the witch's blood on his skin. And suddenly it reached out. With one swoop it tore the small device from the monsters arm, leaving behind a puddle of quivering flesh. "You didn't get me my baby but you did well enough to live. Tomorrow I will take care of the Charmed Ones myself and you, you will bring him to me."  
  
Two demons bowed before grabbing the third and disappearing.  
  
The next morning. . .  
  
Phoebe yawned as she watched her elder sister drive off. She'd decided to stay home from work to take care of Paige. She was also expecting. . . Hearing the doorbell, she jumped to her feet. Opened the door, she smiled. Just who she was waiting for. "Morning Derrel."  
  
"Morning. You said you had something you wanted me to get tested in the lab?" he whispered as he walked in.  
  
She nodded as she grabbed the shirt Paige had been wearing. "I know it's not much but it should be enough."  
  
He examined the cloth then nodded. "I'll call you with the results. It should only take a few hours."  
  
"Thanks. Have a good day at work," the empath replied as he walked back to his car.  
  
As soon as she closed the door and turned around she gasped in horror.  
  
That night at P3. . .  
  
"Hey boss lady, you have a call," the blonde mocked, handing her the phone.  
  
"Hello? Phoebe's. . .WHAT?!?! . . . I'll be there as soon as I can," the Charmed One replied and then hung up. Turning to the other two, she sighed. "I hate to ask but do you guys think you could cover for me again?"  
  
"I told you any time Piper. I'll keep him safe," Mystic accepted.  
  
Sam faked a pout. "Like I have a choice. I work for you! But I'll close up, no worries. Hope your sister's ok."  
  
"Me too. I'll see you later," she replied, running out as fast as legs could take her.  
  
An hour later. . .  
  
She rushed into the living room, finding her younger sister unconscious. "Leo! What happened?"  
  
"Right after you left Vindel showed up and put her in an illusionary coma. She thinks she's still in this realm with us but she's dreaming all of it," he explained with a heavy heart.  
  
Beyond the folds of reality she fell deeper. And there in the light she saw something atrocious. The cries where only surpassed by the shrill sob of unbridled fear. Rivers, no oceans flooded the stage and floor, staining oak with crimson treachery. A gasp left her throat and smoke clouded her vision as she was trapped in nothingness, unable to warn those in vital danger.  
  
Piper crossed her arms over her chest then noticed the TV turn itself on. Raising a brow, she watched in pure hysteria.  
  
"And now a breakthrough update. The infamous club P3 was attacked tonight. Sources say that "demons" are responsible for attacking and killing nearly forty people. Stay tuned for more information at ten o'clock."  
  
"Leo. . ." the woman nearly screamed.  
  
He took her hand and in a river of blue orbs they disappeared.  
  
Moments later. . .  
  
Shimmers of azure flooded the spot as they took form once more. Mayhem lay scattered amongst corpses, stray limbs and a sea of blood. They managed to navigate to the bar. Leo fell faint at the sight, turning away. In a puddle of life she lay gasping, their crying son still clutched protectively under her arm. Piper sobbed as she removed the child from the loving embrace.  
  
The Elder knelt beside the girl, holding his hands over her. In the glow of sapphire she began to breathe again. Air fluttered past her throat as her life energy grew stronger. When she was strong enough she sat up and he pulled his hands away. "Th-Thank you," she shivered uneasily.  
  
"No, thank you. You protected my son. What happened?" he probed gently, trying not to make her nervous.  
  
"There was a small group, three maybe four. They came in looking for something. They started throwing fireballs around. I knew they were after him so I hid him," she replied.  
  
"What did you do to protect him? Those demons slaughtered everyone else," he mused, not buying her story. Perhaps she was the true enemy.  
  
"Not everyone. I got Sam and a few others out. How do you think I protected him? I used some magic but he kept us safe. They were too powerful for me and he knew it. One knocked me down and he put a barrier over us," the witch explained calmly.  
  
"He must trust you. He doesn't put that barrier up for just anyone," Piper replied, smiling with the softest grace the other witch had ever seen.  
  
"Or it was a defense mechanism," Leo replied with an edge of jealousy in his voice that only Piper would notice.  
  
"Hey Mystic, do you think you could come over to my house and help with him tonight? I promise it'll be demon free," the brunette offered just to piss off her ex.  
  
Leo didn't want to admit it but he knew somebody had to be there with Piper since her sisters weren't really available. He nodded then spoke, "I can orb you there but I have to go talk to the Elders after that."  
  
"What's going on here?" the redhead demanded.  
  
Piper nearly melted at seeing the redhead slightly angry. It made her look stronger, darker and even more beautiful than she normally was. A sideways smile curled onto her lips as she whispered, "I'll explain when we get to my house. Now take my hand."  
  
A few minutes later. . .  
  
"Wow! It's a pleasure and an honor meeting a Charmed one," the witch murmured, trying to focus on what the woman was saying instead of what she was wearing.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's not all that great. In fact, it's a little lonely," she admitted, sitting beside her on the couch.  
  
Like the feel of a rose petal, the redhead's lips danced ever so lightly along the other's. She traced Piper's lips with her tongue as if asking for permission. It was granted and they tasted the other's mouth tenderly, savoring the warmth, the taste, the connection that flowed through them. Then alarms within began to sound and the brunette pulled away. She avoided the other woman's gaze and hurried toward the stairs, shouting back, "I better check on my sisters!"  
  
The younger witch shook her head then knelt beside her savior's crib. "Hey sweet boy. Don't worry about your mommy, I'm not gonna hurt her. I promise. Honestly I just wanna make her happy," she explained, his innocent gaze more than she could bare.  
  
His face became solid as stone for a brief moment but the second she stopped speaking he had captured her eyes. His tiny digits rested on her cheek as he tried to bring her closer. She obeyed, leaning in. He placed an angelic kiss on her cheek then giggled as joy illuminated his eyes.  
  
She laughed gently, rocking the crib slowly. Only moments passed but he had fallen fast asleep. She covered his small body, tucking him in. Her stare moved to the hallway where she found his mother, her features captured in awe.  
  
She slowly moved over to him and glanced down at her life. He was the most important thing in her life and she would do anything for him. He did seem to like the witch so she would give her a chance. "Thanks."  
  
"Poor little guy was exhausted. He went right to sleep," Mystic replied somberly.  
  
"Would you like to stay the night?" Piper offered.  
  
"I don't want to impose. . ."  
  
"It's getting late and tomorrow's Saturday. . .unless you have something to do. . ." the Charmed One paused, unsure of her own intentions.  
  
"I'll stay. If I can help in any other way just tell me, ok?"  
  
"Ok," she replied, taking Wyatt and her guest upstairs.  
  
She set him down in his crib and watched him fall back to sleep. Turning around, she whispered almost shyly, "you can sleep in my bed."  
  
"I can take the couch, it's no problem," Mystic offered nervously.  
  
"It's ok, I don't mind. Go ahead and get comfy," she ordered with a joking grin.  
  
As they curled up beneath the covers, darkness filled the room. She felt the woman sigh, touching her side meekly. The redhead rolled over, meeting gleaming chocolate eyes. She waited and stared in question. And like a tidal wave their lips crashed, passion replacing unease. Both now tasted the other's mouth, such delicate bliss unfamiliar yet right.  
  
When they parted Mystic purred softly, "What about Wyatt?"  
  
The brunette laughed. "He could sleep though a world war. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
Nails traced pale flesh on the brunette's neck as the other witch mewed hotly, "is this what you want Piper? Am I what you want?"  
  
She flipped her hair back then captured the girl's lips. She nibbled and pulled gently, letting it go before breathing hungrily, "I want you. Right now that's the only thing I'm sure of."  
  
Their clothes soon became a scattered pile, their passion echoing throughout the night and into the wee hours of the morning, until they could no longer move.  
  
The next morning. . .  
  
Droplets of morning danced along ruffled sheets, stirring the sleepy Halliwell. Soft chocolate orbs became visible through slightly open eyelids as a yawn escaped her lips. She realized her limbs were tangled in another's and became more aware of her surroundings. Her eyes fully opened and rested on the redhead. For a brief moment all of the world faded and only they remained. But soon the illusion itself had gone and now they would have to face the dawn. A maelstrom of questions and emotions swallowed her, tearing her from happiness and leaving her in confusion.  
  
And suddenly she heard him call. She pushed such weakness aside and untangled herself from the woman. She quickly put on her robe and knelt beside him. With a calming smile she picked him up and kissed his cheeks. Then, with her son in her arms, she fled. She only ran as far as the kitchen though she longed to run further. She went about her routine, setting her boy in his play pin before gathering the ingredients for banana pancakes. Still in her mind were the echoing inquiries yet the more she concentrated on them the further she ended up from the solution. As moments passed she found tragedy spilling into her fantasies of perfection. Something had to be done to focus her mind.  
  
As if the Elders had been listening to her prayer, a distraction arose. Rings of attention blared throughout the manor, begging her to answer. She shook her head of noise and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Morning Piper, is Phoebe around?" a husky voice replied.  
  
"Uh, actually she's still sleeping. Why? What's up?" the brunette probed, wondering what her sister had asked of their mutual friend.  
  
"That shirt she gave me to test came up with some really strange results. The guy at the lab told me it was an unidentifiable substance but that it did contain silver, garlic and a few other really strange ingredients. Those were the only ones he could identify though," he answered abruptly.  
  
"Hmmm. . .I'll have to look into that. Thanks Derrel and have a good day at work," Piper sighed, hanging up the phone as shimmers began to form. Her composure instantly became rattled and she became restless in her own skin.  
  
He materialized and studied her slowly. There was something about her that was off. He knew how she got when her sisters were harmed but this was different. It felt more aggressive, more powerful. Instead of guessing what the cause was he simply asked, "Piper, are you ok?"  
  
She shook the burden upon her and nodded with a smile. "I'm fine. Any good news?"  
  
"Actually, yes," he beamed like an ecstatic child.  
  
Then she appeared in the doorway. A mess of short red threads fell into place with a quick run of her fingers through it, a stray lock hanging in her face. Impish emeralds cascaded over them, her small hands tightening the nearly transparent robe she'd gathers from her lover's closet. They both fell silent as she ducked her head and blushed. She wanted Piper to see her like this but she hadn't planned on the ex being around. It caused an awkward vibe within the room which she chose to break. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she laughed nervously.  
  
A surge of arousal consumed the witch's body. She stared hungrily though her mind was still battling on what she should do. She knew for sure that jumping her right this moment wouldn't do any of them any good so she decided to do the next best thing. She walked over to the younger witch and kissed her gently. Guiding her to the counter, she pulled out a chair. "You're not interrupting. Leo was just about to tell me some good news from the Elders," she soothed, caressing her hair.  
  
Suddenly he was the one who felt out of place. He had never felt that way and now it was unnerving. He smiled nonchalantly and continued with what he was saying, "the Elders think it would be a good idea to try to reach Phoebe telepathically. It's the only way to pull her back to reality without hurting her in any way. They also said that Paige put a tracer on one of the demons. So if we can find the tracer we might be able to track the demon back to Vindel."  
  
"Good idea but first I think we should try getting Phoebe back. I've never reached somebody telepathically before so what do we need to do?" the witch questioned, readying a pencil and paper in case a potion needed to be brewed.  
  
"Uh, the spell requires two people. . ." he thought aloud.  
  
"It's a little more complicated than a simple potion Piper. I've done this before. We'll need to cast a protection on the circle after you, your sister an myself are in it. Then we do the spell. I'll need you to help me because your sister doesn't know me. I'll be the anchor to hold you to this plane. Once you reach her mind just call out to her, she'll find you. When she does we can pull her back," Mystic explained.  
  
"The sooner you can get it done the better," the Elder agreed.  
  
"We can do that after breakfast. I'm sure she'll be just fine for another hour or so," Piper assured, pouring pancake mix into the pan.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if they've found Chris yet," Leo announced, orbing before anyone could stop him.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" the redhead purred, seductive jade eyes appearing ever so innocent.  
  
The brunette laughed, placing soft kisses on the girl's lips. "Not at all sweetie. He's just confused. Kinda like me right about now."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Be patient. If you get mixed signals, just know it's not you. I need some time to think and right now just isn't one of those times."  
  
"I understand. So. . .do you have any strawberry syrup for those pancakes?"  
  
After breakfast. . .  
  
They sat within a circle of dust, a small bowl of berry liquid resting between them. The protection had been cast and now the ritual began. The younger witch chanted in Latin, dipping the tip of her thumb in the bowl. She marked a third eye on the brunette's forehead with the garnet nectar then traced her lips. Their lips met, the serum binding them for the spell. The brunette turned her back to the girl, allowing strong arms to trap her in their iron grip. This would deepen their connection as well as protect both of them in case an inferior force attempted to interfere.  
  
The chanting continued, pale rainbow swirls dancing around them. Chills crept up their backs as pure energy filled them and the circle. Bright light caused both to close their eyes, the flow between their bodies becoming steady and rhythmic. Piper's heart was racing. The energy was almost too much to handle but the strength she felt pressed to her back kept her balanced. Distortion melted onto her, and when her eyes fluttered open she saw her sister. "Phoebe?" she called out as the blur gradually dissipated.  
  
She spun around in surprise, wrapping her arms around her sister the instant she realized who she was. "Oh god Piper, I'm glad it's you. This place is really starting to scare me."  
  
"Don't worry, it's not real," the older witch soothed.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "I know. So how do I get out?"  
  
"Take my hand and don't let go for any reason, understood?" she commanded.  
  
The younger sister nodded, taking the other's hand. Light and sound flooded her senses as if for the first time. Her body rose as she cried, "Piper!"  
  
"You're back sweetie, I'm here," her soft voice replied as she hugged her gently.  
  
After a moment of silence and comfort the empath felt something unusual. Seeing the a girl over Piper's shoulder she whispered softly, "um, who's this?"  
  
"Oh, this is Mystic," the eldest introduced.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Phoebe. I've heard allot about you," Mystic offered with a friendly smile.  
  
Hearing her son bellow in agony, Piper sighed. "He must be getting hungry. I'm gonna go check on him," she decided, getting up and leaving the room.  
  
The moment she was out of sight Phoebe met the redhead's gaze. "What do you want with my sister?" she demanded defensively.  
  
"I see you really are an empath. Look, I really like Piper and all I want to do is make her happy and help her protect her son. He knows that and he trusts me," the witch defended helplessly. She really didn't want to have this conversation but she knew it was inevitable.  
  
"That's nice and all but Piper's not GAY!" the empath sneered lividly.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well she was pretty damn gay last night when she was screaming my name and begging me not to stop. Why don't you just leave her alone and let her decide what she wants? That's what I'm doing," the girl seethed, a flicker of fire in her subtle stare.  
  
"Because it's sick," Phoebe growled.  
  
They heard her ascend the stairs and were silent. She entered the room and raised a confused brow. "Is everything ok in here?"  
  
"I better go," the redhead fumed and glowered.  
  
"What? Why?" Piper asked softly, suddenly feeling like she wanted the girl to stay forever. She couldn't tell which emotions were right or wrong but she knew she wanted the younger witch to stay, at least until they'd saved Paige and vanquished Vindel. It was safer that way.  
  
"I'll see you later sweetie," Mystic purred, placing a tender kiss on the witch's lips before leaving.  
  
"Phoebe, what was that all about? What did you do?" she hissed, knowing it was her sister who had run their innocent off.  
  
"What's going on between the two of you Piper?" a concerned voice replied.  
  
"I don't know. She's amazing but right now I have to focus on saving Paige and killing this demon. She understands that," Piper explained as honestly as she could.  
  
"It's not natural and you shouldn't be doing it, especially with a baby," Phoebe claimed defiantly.  
  
"What? I can believe I'm hearing this from you. . ."  
  
"Wyatt needs a father figure. Having her here is just gonna mess things up. Don't you see that. . ."  
  
"He HAS a father figure! My relationship with Mystic has nothing to do with that. She understands that I want Leo in his son's life and she agrees it would be the best thing for him. She doesn't want to replace Leo, she just wants to help when he can't," the elder sister defended.  
  
This caused fury within the other sister. "Do you love her?" she barked.  
  
"Clearly it doesn't matter if I do. You won't accept it because she's a woman. I expected more from you. This conversations over. I'm going downstairs to see what I can do for Paige," Piper responded, dismissing her sister as she walked away.  
  
Two hours later. . .  
  
"You!" an enraged voice boomed.  
  
"What. . .what do you want from me?" another sneered incredulously.  
  
Like lightning they fell from the sky, flickering with electricity and flame. They surrounded their prey, closing in just as quickly. Their movements faster than light, they thrashed the center of attention, beating it down til submission was achieved. They fell away, their master kneeling before the bloodied form. She plunged a blade deep within, a hiss of agony leaving the forms dry lips. "They will not win. You will be my message. . ."  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
A roar of chaos escaped it's cage, sounding like a siren. They ran to where it emitted from and bent down beside him. Arms of love encased him, causing his cries to subside. And then in a whirlwind a sparkles they both appeared somewhere else. There she found love perishing, breathes failing and fleeting by the second. On bended knee she witnessed fear and betrayal. Had things gone by her word this wouldn't have happened. Touching the frail form's brow, she whispered gently, "stay with me Mystic, don't go."  
  
As life began to slip away she cried out though it was but a mere whisper, "Be safe and happy sweet Charmed One and keep him just the same. Piper. . .I love you."  
  
Consciousness was lost as the witch howled into the night, "LEO!"  
  
As spheres of blue began to appear a light consumed Mystic's body. Steel, which lay inside of her, was ripped from bleeding flesh and clanked on the ground as it fell. The crimson soon faded, wounds becoming scars as second passed. The silent death still waited in her veins but the flesh had mended and she would survive another night. The Elder materialized and stared down in awe. His son had saved this woman's life. . .again.  
  
In his voice amaze still lingered but he spoke clearly, softly, "are you alright?"  
  
"She. . .she's been poisoned. . ." Piper sniffled, her feeling in more disarray than before.  
  
He spotted the object of disease and took in a cloth. "I'll orb you home then take this to the Elders," he breathed steadily, his thoughts barely collected.  
  
An hour later. . .  
  
"Leo, I just don't understand what she sees in her," Phoebe vented, pacing furiously.  
  
"I'm not even sure what's going on here," he sighed, sitting on the couch.  
  
"The emotions she was giving off. . .it was like she's madly in love. It doesn't make sense, it's disturbing," she continued, ignoring his bewilderment.  
  
"Phoebe, just stop already. Maybe it would be better if we just mind our own business. Piper will tell us what's going on when she's ready," he reprimanded with a sense of authority.  
  
Upstairs. . .  
  
She sat in stillness though her thoughts were relentless and buzzing through her mind. She calmed her senses and steadied herself. The being in question had risked her life numerous times for them and now she was on the brink of death. And for what? For a Charmed One and her magical son? No, it was far more complex than magic. It was found in emotion. A four letter word that had struck every chord in her body. A simple profession which held far more than what lay on the surface.  
  
Not only had this girl treated the boy as her own but graced his mother with a kindness she wasn't aware existed. Not only in mind but in body as well. Their love making had been otherworldly, intoxicating and tender, precious and timeless. She'd never felt such a thing before. Such a beautiful, untamed, sinful moment that quenched every thirst she'd ever had.   
  
She found her heart aching and twisting in knots. She couldn't lose her now. She needed her with every breath, beside her in endless wonder. They would not see it the way she did but for one moment she didn't care. She loved her. That she was now sure of and love would not fail. Not a love such as this. It was impossible, unimaginable.  
  
Distraction soon took her, her lithe form moving to tend to her still fallen sister. She had explained her dilemma but an answer was not sought, for her sister could not hear her. Or could she? Nonetheless it was a relief to speak to another who would not judge so easily. Again she squeezed out the dripping cloth and pressed it to her sibling's sweating brow. "So that's the story. I know you can't answer me but it's still good to know somebody out there's listening."  
  
Through the connection of the three she responded to her sister's mind. "I can hear you and I think you should follow your heart. Screw what everyone else thinks."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Whatever you decide, I'll be here if you need me. We're sisters and nothing can change that."  
  
With those words she parted, slipping into a deeper stage of the poison's control. The eldest nodded then walked downstairs to ask what the other's had found. Perhaps they had some good news. Reaching them she asked solemnly, "any news from the Elders?"  
  
"They can't seem to figure it out," he sighed apologetically.  
  
"Well we need to do something because Paige won't last much longer. I think she's getting worse."  
  
He moved into the room quickly as if he'd been there all along. He held a vile out to Piper as he spoke in an urgent tone, "here, it's the antidote. It's only enough for one person but as soon as the demon's destroyed the other victims will be cured as well."  
  
"And where have you been," the Elder chided.  
  
"Getting the antidote in the underworld in case any of the sisters got poisoned. I had to kill a few demons along the way or I would've been back sooner," he claimed, noticing the unsettled feelings amongst his companions.  
  
"Phoebe, give this to Paige. I'll fill Chris in," Piper ordered, handing her sister the vile.  
  
An hour later. . .  
  
With a frustrated grumble, she set the crystal down. "No luck with the tracer. She must have destroyed it. Do we have anything else we can use to find her?" the youngest Charmed One murmured softly.  
  
"Try this. Vindel used it to stab Mystic," Leo answered, handing her the dagger.  
  
She nodded as she began her search again. "How's the potion coming along?"  
  
"Almost done. Phoebe, is the spell done?" the eldest called from the kitchen.   
  
"Ready when you are!"  
  
The crystal stood still for a moment then moved in the direction the demon was headed. She became alert as she shouted to them, "she's on her way here."  
  
They gathered near the door awaiting her arrival. Three forms arose from the floor, their cloaked bodies familiar to both Paige and Phoebe. The two lackeys attacked the eldest and the youngest as Vindel carelessly flung the middle sister into a wall. The lesser demons were demolished with ease as the Elder grabbed his son and vanished. The witches helped the third up after dodging yet another attack. They threw their potions and cast their spell, banishing evil once more. In an uproar of violet flames Vindel blew away in the breeze.  
  
Knowing her son was safe, Piper ran upstairs to check on her lover. As she crept into the room she found gorgeous emeralds dizzily focusing on her. She sat beside her, slender digits cupping her cheek. "How are you feeling?" she whispered, touching noses with her.  
  
Mystic rubbed noses with the older witch, mumbling through exhaustion, "still a bit tired but otherwise I'm great."  
  
The others now joined them but neither noticed. Strawberry glossed lips met cherry blossom, the taste of wildfire coursing through them as their tongues mingled and fought.  
  
Again the Elder felt out of place but this time he would not stay quiet about it. "What's going on here?" he demanded sternly.  
  
"You might not like this but I'm telling you anyway. What's going is that I've found somebody I want to give a chance. A person who not only wants to make me happy but wants to do the same for our son," she clarified proudly.  
  
"Piper, you can't be serious about this," Phoebe scoffed.  
  
"I'm very serious," Piper revealed, gazing lovingly at the woman who belonged to her.  
  
"Hey, lesbians are cool by me. . .as long as they're not hitting on me or anything," Paige joked, clearly showing her acceptance.  
  
"You're cute but so not my type," Mystic teased with a dry laugh.  
  
"I don't want my son to be raised by a couple dykes!" Leo boomed from the corner.  
  
"Leo, I want you in Wyatt's life. You're his father. But that doesn't mean I can't be romantically involved. Mystic not a threat to you," the brunette assured.  
  
"Piper's right. You have a very beautiful son and I think you should be around for him as much as possible. I'm not trying to replace you. I'll be happy with a friendship with him as he gets older," the redhead agreed.  
  
His face faltered. His decision was made. "I've seen you protect my son on more than one occasion and I'm grateful but that doesn't mean I'm alright with this. Someday I might be but right now. . .I need some time," he stated then disappeared.  
  
"You're disgusting," Phoebe hissed on her way out of the room.  
  
"What's her problem?" Mystic huffed, her feelings a little hurt.  
  
"Apparently she's a homophobe," Piper shrugged, her eyes never leaving the comfort of her lover's.  
  
"She'll get over it," Paige guaranteed with a knowing nod. Sisters could only be mad at each other for so long before reason interfered.  
  
"She'll have to with me around," the redhead contributed with a sly grin. She persuade the other sister into liking her for her personality and not her romance with Piper.  
  
"They both will. They just need an adjustment period. After that we can move on with our destinies," Paige predicted optimistically.  
  
"I hope so. By the way, I'm Mystic," the youngest witch introduced, extending a friendly hand.  
  
"Paige. It's nice to formally meet you. Welcome to the family. . .sis," the half white lighter responded, shaking the woman's hand firmly.  
  
~~ The End ~~ 


End file.
